The Gemini Initiative
by TheGreatHetzer
Summary: Jurassic Park is close to completion. Most of it's kinks and problems have been worked out, with one exception: the velociraptors. In an attempt to make the dangerous creatures more stable, Henry Wu recruits four geneticists from the US mainland to assist him with his solution. What these four don't know, is that this solution will change their lives forever. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**ISLA NUBLAR**

 **APRIL 17** **th** **, 1993**

 **2235 HOURS**

John Hammond sat comfortably in his bungalow, admiring the gorgeous cane that he loved so. The pale, thin bamboo structure rested comfortably in the man's hand. In itself, it was a spectacular work of craftsmanship. It was assembled with care and patience, by some skilled woodworker on a Costa Rican island. Without it, the man dressed in white could barely walk. It helped Hammond reach new heights, and live up to his eccentric desires and loves. However, it wasn't the bamboo that the old man admired so much. What fascinated the now 76 year old was much more elaborate.

Fixed on the end of his bamboo cane was a finely cut piece of amber, glistening in the lighting of Hammond's room. Inside the prehistoric sap stone was a mosquito, frozen in the same position it was all those millions of years ago. To a normal bystander, it would have seemed odd for an insect to be so important. To the aging Scotsman, it represented much more. It represented years of hard work, sacrifice, perseverance, and scientific breakthroughs. More than that, it represented Hammond's big dream. Ambitious as it was, it was coming true. Many people had a hand in accomplishing this, but the one most often credited for it stood at the other end of Hammond's dinner table.

It was Henry Wu who led the team of scientists that took credit for possibly the greatest scientific breakthrough of the 20th century. Atomic power was in the past now. Splitting the atom paled in comparison to what Wu and his geneticists created. And here, on the tiny little island of Isla Nublar, that creation was withheld in complete secrecy from the rest of the world. However, that wasn't why the two were here, eating a delicious dinner of smoked salmon over the jungle-wood table in Hammond's bungalow. Wu had called for this meeting, with some pressing news to deliver to Hammond. Henry was just about to speak, when Hammond interrupted.

"Henry," The man said, laying his cane against the table.

"The fact that we're meeting on such short notice tells me that whatever you have to say is important." Wu cleared his throat and set his silverware down before speaking.

"Yes, you could say that. May I explain?" Hammond nodded.

"We had another incident. One of the feeders was slashed across the chest; it made quite a nasty scene."

"Accidents like this have been happening, Henry. What's different about it?" Hammond inquired.

"The animals have been… stubborn. Especially the-" Once again, Wu was cut off.

"I know which ones you're referring to." Wu forced a smile, trying not to show his frustration at the constant interruptions. The geneticist continued.

"If this stubbornness continues, we're going to get lawsuits like nobody's business. It could seriously delay the park's construction." Hammond put his head inside his hands and sighed.

"Oh, balls."

"I've come up with a solution though. It's a bit ambitious, but I have a good feeling about it." Hammond chuckled out loud.

"Henry," He said in between laughs, "This very park is the most ambitious scientific undertaking in decades." Wu chuckled along. It was true, during the park's construction, there had been dozens of scientific advances. Dozens of mishaps as well. Of course, nobody outside Isla Nublar knew anything of said advances. Hammond liked it that way.

"I seriously doubt any of my team would be willing to even think about it, however. Thing about them is, none of them are really… how can I say it… risk-takers?" Hammond chuckled again.

"Not exactly the most brave bunch?"

"You could say that." Wu replied, himself now chuckling.

"I've taken the liberty to recruit four American scientists to come here and take part. I've done some research on them beforehand, and they've got the personalities I need."

"I take it they weren't cheap."

"I took care of the financial issues involved." A smile grew across Hammond's face.

"That's going to help me a lot. When will they be shipping in from the mainland?"

"They'll be arriving tomorrow at around noon. I've arranged a tour of our facilities, as well as one with the subject of my project." Wu seemed extremely confident in the new recruits. He had thought of practically everything before he had even met with Hammond. This new idea of his would make running the park much easier. If it worked, that is. Not working was out of the question. Wu's idea was flawless. In his mind, at least.

"What are you going to call this project?" Hammond asked, still smiling at his favorite scientist across the table.

"The Gemini Initiative."

"Catchy." The old man rose slowly from his seat, supporting himself with his cane as he stood to full height. Standing straight up, Hammond was still short. Not that he cared; he liked himself just as he was.

"Henry, I'm impressed with what you've accomplished. Knowing your brilliance, I'm confident that whatever you have planned will work. It was lovely meeting you for dinner tonight; I hope to meet your new employees tomorrow." Henry Wu stood up as well. The two men met in front of the table, shaking hands like good friends. The relation was more than that. They needed each other. Hammond needed geneticists, and Wu needed financing. Neither could go on without the other.

"Thank you for having me John, it was a pleasure." With those final words, Henry Wu proceeded out the door. It slammed shut, warding off any unwanted pests. Hammond was alone in his thoughts. Not that he would mind. Walking along with his cane, the old man stepped slowly into his bedroom. As he sat down on the bed, he couldn't help but admire his marvelous cane yet again. So many successes and failures came from that piece of amber; it was Hammond's crown jewel. With one final look, one final smile, Hammond laid back onto his bed. With great thoughts spinning around in his head, the eccentric billionaire drifted off to sleep. He had a big day ahead of him tomorrow.

* * *

 **DENVER AIRPORT**

 **APRIL 18** **th** **, 1993**

 **0515 HOURS**

"Hold it, that's my flight!" A tall, skinny man in a raincoat ran quickly towards the gate, holding a briefcase and two trunks of personal items. The airport boarding agents sighed, letting this final man through. They were sick of this job. Edward Stone breathed a sigh of relief as he ran through the gate before dropping his briefcase on the floor. Murmuring under his breath, the man scooted to a stop to retrieve his fallen luggage. He may have been a scientist, but he sure hadn't conquered the field of flying yet. Every time he had to get somewhere via plane, nothing went his way. Sucker's luck.

Finally, after a frustrating boarding process, Ed Stone made it onto his flight. His suitcases were on board by now, freeing the man up quite a bit. The crowd on board wasn't too bad, which allowed Stone to find his seat rather quickly. He felt relieved to finally be able to rest. The entire day had been hectic so far, from the moment he woke up. In the hurry to get to the airport on time (thanks to a broken alarm clock), he had neglected to bring his second pair of glasses. For now, he would have to rely on the ones he had. It hadn't stopped there. The road was jammed up with traffic, after a tractor-trailer had hydroplaned into a guard rail on a one lane road. Stone's bad luck was notorious among his colleagues.

Sitting down on the comfortable first-class seats to nap, he couldn't help but think about the suspicious background of his employers. InGen wasn't exactly open about what they were doing, quite the contrary in fact. In the past few years, the genetics company had purchased a great deal of equipment, as well as a private island off Costa Rica. It seemed even more fishy to Stone that the man who called, Henry Wu, refused any details about what exactly Stone would be doing under Wu. The only thing he had said was "I believe you'll find what we do here interesting. There's also a high pay rate." That had sold it for the man.

Stone had a background in genetics, visiting several colleges each year to give lectures and presentations to the young men and women who wanted to be like him. He loved what he did, and wouldn't change it for all the money in the world. One of the reasons he had accepted InGen's proposal was the mention of genetics being involved. At least Stone could continue on what he loved. Genetics weren't his only love, however.

Edward Stone rarely got free time. He was constantly busy, traveling across the country to do what he did best. But every now and then, he would have some time on his hands. With the large amount of money Stone had from his work, he could afford many things. His favorite investment was visiting the dig sites of the US Midwest, particularly in Montana. It was there, a few years back, when he had met the man he looked up to secretly: Alan Grant. Being a dinosaur fanatic since childhood, Stone had always wanted to be a paleontologist. That had changed, once he had gotten into genetics. But still, the 35 year old loved dinosaurs. Who didn't? Coming back to the present, Stone was awakened by a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, are you Doctor Edward Stone?" A strange woman asked. Her hair was dark brown, cut at the end of her neck. She had a pair of cricular thin rimmed glasses on, which made an impression of a smart individual on Edward. Stone nodded ever so slightly; he had never had a stranger recognize him before.

"I thought so; I've attended some of your lectures. You're a remarkable person." She added. He couldn't help but blush at that remark.

"Why, thank you ma'am. What's your name?" He asked. It was only natural that he ask that question, to try to get to know the woman.

"Jessica Roberts, I'm a recent graduate from Denver University. Your works have inspired me to take up a job in genetics, a company recently hired me." Once again, Edward was flattered. He had never pictured himself as such an influence on others, this astounded him.

"Gee, that means a lot to me. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Roberts." Silence took up the seat for a few seconds.

"What field?" Stone asked out of sheer curiosity.

"I study animal behavior, and how creatures react to new environments." _An_ _animal_ _researcher_ , Stone thought. _Interesting_.

"So Mr. Stone, where are you headed?" Stone slumped back in his seat, preparing to respond.

"Some company called InGen invited me to a private island off Costa Rica. Isla Nublar, I think. I'll be working there for the next year or so." Jessica gasped.

"Really? That's where I'm headed too!" Stone was thoroughly surprised at that remark.

"I had heard that three other scientists were invited, but I had no idea you were one of them!" Jessica added. What were the odds of this happening?

"Glad to know you'll be with me for the next year, you seem like a very smart and kind woman." Stone said, making Jessica blush slightly. Jessica was about to speak again, when the intercom started up.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts and put down your armrests, we're about to take off."_

With those words, the jetliner's engines went to full throttle. Edward and Jessica were thrust back into their seats, much to Ed's dismay. The aircraft picked up speed rapidly, until the wheels lifted off the tarmac. With beauty and grace, the elegant Boeing 737 lifted off from Denver Airport, bound for San Jose, Costa Rica. From there, they would take a private plane to the mysterious Isla Nublar. From there, it was anyone's guess what awaited them. They would never believe what was in store for them.

* * *

 **ISLA NUBLAR**

 **MAY 18** **th** **, 1993**

 **0614 HOURS**

Robert Muldoon stood over a large pen, observing the thick vegetation below. It wasn't really the plant life that so interested the burly Australian, but more what lie inside. The man, adjusting his hat, was worried. The creatures below him had caused much trouble so far. Over the past few months of work, several workers had fallen victim to their viciousness. From the very beginning, Muldoon had protested their addition to the park. He wanted them destroyed, but Hammond had protested.

"They make a key addition here, to capture the attention of our visitors." Hammond had once said.

"Without them, this park will not give the full experience." Muldoon disagreed. He had seen firsthand what these creatures could do, and what havoc they could wreak. Not only were they strong and vicious, but they were highly intelligent. In Muldoon's opinion, they were the most dangerous animals ever created. They would rip you apart in seconds, before you even knew they were there. And now, observing from above, Muldoon was about to see them at work again.

A few dozen feet from where Muldoon stood, a worker sat at the controls of the feeding crane. Grasped in the crane's claw was a large steer, dumb and blind as to what was about to happen around it. The crane ever so slow dropped the steer down, foot by foot until it was at roughly Muldoon's height. Then, the unexpected struck. A mechanical "CLANK" was heard. The crane stopped moving, suspending the bull roughly 20 feet above the ground. Muldoon looked on in dismay.

"What's going on? Why'd it stop?" Muldoon yelled, his Australian accent resounding through the paddock. The man at the crane's controls, a young Costa Rican in his mid 20's, leaned out to respond.

"I do not know sir, but I'm trying to fix it!" He said, fidgeting with the levers that operate the machine. Nothing happened. Muldoon watched with growing impatience. Every second wasted was a second the creatures below could use to escape. As if to confirm this, a shrill whine echoed through the paddock. On the other observation platform, two workers came into view to see what was happening. A few more seconds passed, but the crane wouldn't budge. Below, the vegetation began to rustle. Something was moving around inside, agitated. Muldoon had to act now.

"Cut the steer free, the buggers are getting restless!" He yelled, moving along the platform for a better look. The men on the other side of the paddock got to work, one of them running and grabbing a chain-cutter previously leaning up against the wall. Muldoon looked on with a worried expression on his face. _This could go terribly wrong._ He thought. The man with the pliers tried to reach out far enough to cut the steer free, but to no avail. Then, an idea popped into his head. There were a series of poles strutting out into the paddock, dangling over the plants below. He would climb out onto it, with his friend holding him from behind. Muldoon watched as the first man crawled inchworm style out onto the pole, a disaster waiting to happen.

"No no, that's just asking for trouble!" He yelled, but the two men continued. By now, the first was already out all the way. He was so close, reaching out with the pliers to cut the chain. Almost there…

Out of nowhere, a blurred shape jumped out of the vegetation. It nipped at the first man, missing before collapsing back out of sight. It served its purpose. The man was startled, dropping the pliers into the paddock. That was the least of his problems. Out of fear, the man lost his grip and slipped. Right before he fell to his death, he managed to grab hold of the pole. Now, the helpless man dangled over the most deadly creatures currently in existence. It was only a matter of time before he fell.

Muldoon had to act. The burly hunter darted across the observation deck, raced around the corner, and made his way out onto the other side. Scarcely a few feet away, the two men stood. The more fortunate man was now trying to reach out and take his comrade's hand, to pull him back in. That was a fool's errand. The man grabbed hold for a split second, before Muldoon could even protest. As the second worker did so, the first one lost his grip with one hand. This inadvertently pulled the second man down, losing his balance and falling into the pit below. There was no saving him.

The hunter ran over and looked down to see the man, whose back was obviously injured. Before he could even curse, Muldoon watched in horror as two dark trails cut their way towards the grass at high speed, converging on the kill. It was over in seconds. The first creature attacked from behind, where Muldoon hadn't even noticed it. It slashed viciously with its deadly claws, slicing the man across the gut. Innards spilled out onto the ground, surrounded in a pool of blood. Then came the screaming. The God-awful bloodcurdling screams. Except, the screams of the man were now barely audible. Replacing it came the sounds of screeching, inhuman in every aspect. Finally, when the man gave up to death, he was dragged out of view. The entire ordeal was over in precisely 13 seconds. Still, the other man remained. He still hung on, refusing to suffer the same fate as his friend. He was defiant. Muldoon raced over to where the other man once stood, only seconds ago. He wasn't going to suffer the same fate.

"Get over here and help me!" He yelled, getting the crane worker's attention. The Costa Rican ran quickly towards Muldoon, awaiting orders.

"Hold on to me and pull!" Muldoon said. The hunter reached out, careful not to fall like the recently deceased worker. The surviving man grabbed Muldoon's hand, looking gratefully at the Australian man. With a final heave, the two men pulled the worker to safety. As he lay back onto the observation platform, breathing heavily, Muldoon gave him a look.

"NEVER do that again." He said. The worker simply nodded, before fainting onto the metal walkway. Life on Isla Nublar was tough. That was something Ed Stone was yet to learn.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**SAN JOSE AIRPORT**

 **APRIL 18** **th** **, 1993**

 **1247 HOURS**

Edward Stone and Jessica Roberts joined the mass exodus from their aircraft. As always, the airport was full of impatient and rude individuals. Stone had noticed a passenger yelling at a flight attendant over a missing bag, and couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. Jessica had seen worse, in the form of a father publicly dragging his child to the bathroom for a whipping. The sight of that made Jessica happy that she had a kind and loving family. Obviously, not everyone was as lucky.

The duo continued on, carrying their large suitcases behind them. The men working security checkpoints gave them strange looks whenever they passed through, chiefly because of the instruments inside the bags. The two scientists didn't mind though; they could care less if others saw them as nerds or geeks. In the end, who was benefiting humanity more? That question always reassured them. Finally, after a good ten minutes of passports, metal detectors, and gazing eyes, the pair of scientists came to a stop.

"Aright…" Stone said, taking a small index card out of his jacket pocket. "We're supposed to get a ride on a helicopter that's waiting for us at the end of the runway. It says here that some Regis guy is supposed to meet us outside the entrance to the airport. Then we get on the chopper, and it takes us out to Isla Nublar." When he looked back up, he noticed Jessica had already gotten a head start. She was eager, he could tell that much. Stone let out a sigh, and ran to catch back up with Jessica.

"Come on, why so slow?" She joked as she ran. Jessica couldn't wait to get to Isla Nublar, she had been promised something about rare animals. She remembered the phone call, the one that placed her in this great position. It was relatively short for most business calls, but it was enough to catch her interest. She remembered it clearly. It was late at night, around 11:40 PM. She had just finished brushing her teeth, and was about to hop in her bed. As she walked over to do so, the phone rang unexpectedly. The thought about letting it ring, but something told her to answer it. She did just that.

"Hello?" She had said.

" _Is this Jessica Roberts?"_ She stood there for a second. The voice sounded like a man in his 30's or 40's, but she didn't recognize it. Not many people knew about her or her work, how did this person know? Had they met?

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

" _This is Doctor Henry Wu, I'm with International Genetics, or InGen. We're a genetics company currently based on a small island off Costa Rica. We'd like to offer you a job here."_ Again, Jessica had been taken aback. A job opening, at a genetics facility of all places? She wasn't one of the leading geneticists, in fact, she was only an intermediate.

"Mister… Wu, is it? Look, I'm not a great geneticist. Barely know anything about that field compared to other people. I'm an animal behavioralist, not a-"

" _Ma'am, we're looking for you. You've got qualities we need. You're two things in one, a geneticist and animal behavioralist. We need both of those and you've got 'em. "_ Jessica was stumped. The least she could do was ask for more info on what kind of stuff she would be doing.

"Can you give me details about what I'd be doing?"

" _I'm not at liberty to say everything, but I can list some things for you. You'll be working along some of the most brilliant men and women of the century, studying some of the most advanced creatures this world has ever known. Nobody has ever had an opportunity to study these animals, you'd be first. Also, we'd give you enough money to go back to college and get a degree. The pay rate is quite high."_ The pros of the offer seemed too good to be true! How could she pass up such an opportunity? Jessica would have to be crazy to let it go. She was quick to respond this time.

"I'd be glad to take up your offer."

" _That's good to hear. We'll call soon and set up the business aspect."_ The man had then gone into the details of how to arrive at Isla Nublar. Now, running through the halls of San Jose airport, her dreams were soon to come true. Stone had finally caught up with Jessica, and the two of them ran quickly (less so in Stone's case) towards the front door. As the two rounded a corner, it came into view. They could see three men standing outside, likely Regis and the other two geneticists. Jessica was going to run right out there, but Stone grabbed onto her arm and stopped her. She looked back at him with a smirk, as the two stood there panting.

"Let's make a nice impression, shall we?" He said, straightening his collar and glasses. She sighed to that. Jessica took a few deep breaths, and stepped slowly out the front doors alongside Stone. The three men before them were chatting, but they one by one turned to face the new arrivals. The first one, which she assumed to be Regis, seemed like your average American. He sported a baseball cap on his head, with a pair of aviator sunglasses and a tropical themed shirt. He was average sized in height, and skinny. He smiled at the two as they stepped out.

"You must be Ed Regis." Stone said, walking up and shaking the man's hand in a friendly manner. Regis nodded, a smile spread across his face.

"And I assume you're Doctor Stone? " He said, getting a simple "yes" in response. His gaze then shifted to Jessica, the smile widening.

"And you must be Jessica Roberts? Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Regis looked at Stone, and then back to Jessica.

"I didn't realize you two were-"

"No, we just met." The two said simultaneously, interrupting Regis. The man chuckled to himself, and turned to introduce the two men behind him. One was a tall, muscular, and goateed man in his 30's, who hailed from some Asian country. The other was American as well, and looked around the same age as Stone. He was about as tall as Regis, though a little chubbier. It still wasn't really noticeable; he seemed rather fit. Regis introduced the Asian man first, Stone and Jessica shaking his hand.

"Doctor Stone, Miss Roberts, this is Mister Kinugami Rosa." Rosa sported a friendly, inviting smile, and Stone took a liking to him immediately.

"What's your field of work?" Stone asked Rosa. The man scratched his goatee with a lovely smile, and released Stone's hand from his grip.

"I'm a neurosurgeon formerly working in Atlanta, as well as a part time paleontologist." The man replied. Stone couldn't help but find it interesting how many fields InGen seemed to be needing. Neurosurgeons, paleontologists, animal behavioralists, and geneticists. What did they need all these people for? Stone had barely finished asking himself the question when Regis introduced the last man.

"Doctor Stone, Miss Roberts, this is-"

"I know who he is." Stone interrupted Regis. The geneticist couldn't believe who stood before him. In the flesh, looking at him with a smile, was his good friend Eli Richmond. Eli had been with him in College and High School; the two of them had basically grown up together. After College, they had pursued different careers. While Stone had gone into genetics, Richmond had pursued a career in computer engineering. What kept them in the same boat, however, was their love for all thing dinosaurs.

"Eddie, you still got that Spino model we built as kids?" Eli asked. He had a heartwarming voice, one that would appeal to children. Eli's personality was a good one, being a very kindhearted person.

"Still got it on my bookshelf." Stone replied with a chuckle. The two hugged as only childhood friends would, letting Regis know that no more introduction was required. The baseball cap-toting man stood impatiently on his toes, waiting for the reunion to end. When it did, he was quick to get things moving.

"Well," he said, "Since everyone seems to know each other now, how's about we get to the helicopter? I'm sure you all would like to meet Doctor Wu." Everyone nodded, and Regis beckoned them to follow him. The American man led them to their helicopter, which Stone found strange. It was solid green, with black claw marks painted in. The edge of a large, circular logo was visible, but the inside was covered up. It seemed to Stone that the company was hiding something. He dismissed the image, and stepped into the helicopter alongside the others. All that now stood between the four comrades and a new future was a 2 hour helicopter flight.

* * *

 **ISLA NUBLAR (LANDING PAD B)  
**

 **APRIL 18** **th** **, 1993**

 **1503 HOURS**

Jessica kissed the ground as she stepped out of the helicopter. While she did so, Stone got his first glimpse of Isla Nublar from ground level. It had seemed rather small from the helicopter window when compared to the massive blue expanse surrounding it. Now, up close and personal, the island seemed massive. The helipad was only a dot, surrounded from all sides my mountainous jungle. The natural walls stood like sentinels, guarding the island from invaders. They were covered in dense jungle vegetation, filling Stone's vision up with nothing but green. It was truly an impressive island.

"So," Stone's attention was now directed to Regis, now stepping out of the helicopter as well. "There's a jeep waiting for us, it'll take you to the visitor's center. Henry's waiting for you." The other two scientists now joined Stone, while Jessica gathered her bearings. Regis led them to a jeep, painted with a unique color scheme. The base color was a cream-white, with two red stripes coming at a vertical angle under the windshield and in front of the rear tires. It had a roll cage, painted a dark tan color. Once again, there was an emblem. Unlike the helicopter, however, this emblem was uncovered. For the first time, Stone could see the company he would be working for.

The emblem showed the unmistakable skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, black against a red background. Underneath it were the words "JURASSIC PARK." Only now did the pieces begin to fit together for Stone. The need for geneticists, animal behavioralists, and paleontologists all made sense now. Stone cupped his hands over his face and took a deep breath.

"Oh my God…" Eli came up behind him, and noticed the "aha" moment he was having. He put his hand around Stone's shoulder, causing the stunned geneticist to spin around and face Eli.

"They're making dinosaurs."

"What?" Stone pointed at the emblem on the jeep, and Richmond stared at it for several seconds.

"I still don't get what you're going at." Stone let out a massive sigh.

"Don't you see? They're asking for geneticists, paleontologists, animal behavioralists, and neuroscientists. They're working on a remote island, where nobody can snoop on development. They're making a friggin' dinosaur zoo." A massive smile spread across Richmond's face.

"Ed, this is the greatest job we'll ever have."

"Definitely."

* * *

 **JURASSIC PARK GENETICS LAB**

 **APRIL 18th, 1993**

 **1527 HOURS**

Henry Wu sat at his desk in the genetics lab, looking over some very important documents. One was a chart, showing Jurassic Park's dinosaur count over the past two weeks. The numbers were good, except for the fact that a Dilophosaur had died from a strange virus that only the animals could catch. Wu's men were working hard on a solution to the problem, and were almost done with an injection to eradicate it. Everything was going well, and if things continued the way they were, Jurassic Park would open within the next five years.

Wu was startled by a knock on the door. He took his eyes off the paper and looked up to see Muldoon, leaning against the door frame. The man had a frown on his face, as well as a few scratches that seemed new. He was drenched in sweat, and Wu could easily see he was upset. As if to further along this appearance, Muldoon was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"There was another accident." Muldoon said. Wu picked up his pen, and looked down to finish signing memos. Muldoon could easily see that he didn't seem to find it important.

"This stuff happens all the time, Robert. This isn't a petting zoo; it's a park full of dangerous animals." Muldoon grew impatient with Wu. We had never seen firsthand what an "accident" looked like. Only Muldoon knew just how tragic and terrifying these occurrences were.

"Try saying that to the kid's mum." Wu looked back up at Muldoon, showing that he had gotten his attention.

"Kid?"

"He couldn't have been more than twenty, Henry." Wu put his head in his hands, and breathed a long sigh before meeting Muldoon's stare.

"Robert, you have to understand something. These animals are incredibly dangerous. Accidents like this are bound to happen. I'm trusting Arnold's fences to keep us safe, and he hasn't let us down."

"Bollocks! If there is a _single_ weak point in that fence, they'll exploit it. They're smart, cunning little buggers."

"You think too highly of them. They're just animals." Muldoon was taken aback by that statement. Henry could see that the Australian was about to explode, and braced.

"Animals? Do you honestly think that? Henry, you helped create the devils! You've seen that they're intelligent, and yet you refuse to admit that they're unpredictable. Face it, they are. You can contain them, but they'll try to escape. You can try to tame them, but they'll just bite your hand off. Who am I kidding, you wouldn't know. You haven't seen them up close and personal; you haven't seen what they can do." Muldoon took a deep breath. He was about to speak again, when Ed Regis stepped into the doorway.

"I see you've been having a nice discussion." He said, looking at Muldoon. The burly man simply frowned before turning and walking out. Wu slumped back in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Ed."

"No problem. Hey, your guests are here. I left em' out in the visitor center." Wu's mood suddenly seemed to lighten.

"Ah, I'll go right away and greet them."

"They seem like a friendly bunch." But Wu didn't hear Regis. Nor did he really care, either. He was too busy rushing out the door, anxious to meet the men and women who determined whether or not his little project would succeed or fail.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry if this chapter was a little bit short; I didn't want to keep going for fear of spoiling the next chapter. Also, these updates might become rarer. School is starting again soon, and my writing time will be knocked back pretty badly. I'm not abandoning this, however. I enjoy writing this, and you can guarantee that I'll continue.**


End file.
